


knotflix and chill

by jonginika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Netflix and Chill, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, a lot of foreplay i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginika/pseuds/jonginika
Summary: Prompt KS136: Kyungsoo is a late bloomer but they all know he’s going to be an alpha like his best friend Jongin is. Only when he finally finds out, it’s when Jongin is over for their weekend Netflix marathon. And it’s not a rut, but his first ever heat. He’s an omega and he wants Jongin’s dick. So they netflix and chill, without the chill but a whole lot of heat.





	knotflix and chill

Between the ages of 13-18, every human is starting to develop and present their secondary gender. Although it’s hidden inside the body and the characteristics are not noticeable during puberty yet, everybody already knows whether they are expected to be an alpha, beta or omega in the future. As your other gender is determined by genetics, it doesn’t take more than knowing your parents exact alignments and gene information to figure out your own alignment. It’s also really practical for when you experience your first rut or heat, because you are already prepared for the awakening of your secondary gender. 

Now, Do Kyungsoo is who you would consider a late bloomer. He’s has already gone through 19 years of his life without his secondary gender revealing. It’s not the worst thing in the world, though, because everybody knows that the man is going to turn out an alpha when the time has come.

With his father being an alpha and his mother being a beta with alpha parents, they had expected their son to become tall and strong, like his brother Seungsoo. Kyungsoo had always eaten his greens, drunk his milk and kept track of his health, but he was still significantly smaller than his brother at the age of 12. His baby fat didn’t seem to budge a lot as well. At the beginning, that development worried Kyungsoo’s parents, considering that in the future the alpha should be able to provide for his future mate and protect them. The bond between a family was one of the most important aspects of life, especially for traditional families like his one which valued the hierarchical structures the gender alignments necessitate. But it only took one visit to the doctor to wipe away the nervous sweat that had started pearling on his parents’ foreheads. He told them that you couldn’t always expect your alphas to look like ones from the beginning on, even though that was the case for 90% of people. They never took any real medical tests as his mother and father didn’t deem it necessary to spend a lot of money on extracting their son’s DNA to make sure everything was okay. 

Kyungsoo’s puberty was late anyways. While his friends all already had experienced the beginning of their puberty quite early, Kyungsoo was still a cute and smaller boy at the age of 16. Granted, there were other people in high school who didn’t live up to their alignments yet, but he was the only one left in his friend group that couldn’t proudly call himself an alpha. Every class was represented in his friend group. You had Sehun and Jongdae as your local omegas; Minseok, Junmyeon and Baekhyun as betas and Yixing, Chanyeol and Jongin as alphas. 

Of course a colorful mix like that also brought some problems with it. Already knowing their future alignments, the friends had to be careful who to be around when their first heat or rut was kicking in one by one. So Kyungsoo’s omega and alpha friends had to stay separated sometimes and didn’t hang out together for the sake of the sanity of both parties. Also, spending the most intimate time of the month with your friends wasn’t exactly the best idea to keep a friendly relationship with each other that wouldn’t become awkward from the lust naturally imposed on them. At the beginning it kind of sucked for the whole group because they were forced to exclude some members from activities they would’ve loved doing otherwise, but at some point they all learned managing their cycles and memorized or controlled their schedules with medical help. 

Other than that, their second genders don’t really influence how well they get along with each other or how they behave. Kyungsoo feels comfortable with both Sehun and Jongdae, they are like brothers to him. They all seem like normal people to him, but maybe his puberty will change his views on a few things. After all, he has seen people talking about how the pheromones of their partners or the opposite secondary gender made them feel all light-headed and dizzy. For him, everything smells the same. Boys are walking around with deodorant or smell like sandalwood and the girls wear more flowery perfumes. He doubts that has anything to do with feeling sexual attraction toward them. That has to be a natural smell. 

Like the comforting one his best friend Kim Jongin possesses. Their friendship definitely wasn’t a product of having the same alignment, but based on mutual interests and respect. 

It is just a plus that they never had to restrict themselves around the other as Jongin is the definition of an alpha and Kyungsoo will soon grow into one as well. 

When Jongin transferred into high school, his puberty had already begun so everybody was aware of his status as an alpha. The pheromones he emitted helped him a lot to avoid having to suffer from prejudices as he loved dancing and had spent his whole childhood learning ballet and jazz dance. He was friendly and people respected him, if not they at least didn’t say anything to him because the boy was easily the most handsome guy on the school ground. Even other alpha males were fawning over him, admiring his toned physique and wishing they had a facial structure this godly and skin this golden. 

Kyungsoo didn’t see his best friend just as somebody to hang out with for his looks, of course. When he found out that the younger’s father was an art professor and saw the way Jongin carried and expressed himself due to that influence, he was intrigued by his character and drawn to the constant calmness that seemed to surround the other with every move. 

Because they’re both shy by nature, it was only quick glances shot at each other or asking for a pencil in a shared class at first. They knew they had things in common, as their matching school attire, pins on backpacks or notebook doodles left on the table made obvious. 

It was Jongin who initiated their first meeting and thus the beginning of their friendship. It should’ve felt more awkward than he actually thinks it is. After they had P.E. class together and everybody was occupied with changing back into their uniforms, Kyungsoo sat down as always, waiting for the others to leave so he could change in peace (he hasn’t been too fond of people looking at his body in the past, not wanting mere acquaintances to judge his body for being to lithe for a future alpha).

While the others bumped into each other trying to leave the locker room as quickly as possible to enjoy their lunch break time, Jongin had been entranced by the short boy sitting just a meter apart from him, turned towards the wall so he had a little bit more privacy while he removed his shirt and put on the uniform. Jongin had deliberately taken his time dressing up to muster the other boy. The raven black hair, the long fringe, the big and open eyes and even the heart shaped lips – he already knew about all of these features, having looked at him often enough. Not having anything new to stare at, he fiddled with his shirt sleeves… until he noticed something. Something unusual. 

Being the blunt and straight-forward type of person he is, Jongin spoke up when nobody else was in the changing room anymore except for the two of them.

“Huh. You don’t smell like the others.”, Jongin noticed, “In fact, you don’t really smell like anything.”

“Am I supposed to smell like anything?”, Kyungsoo said, clearly thrown off and threw Jongin a confused gaze, “I just shower regularly!” 

Jongin diverted his eyes to the ground and chuckled quietly at that statement.

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Now he looked Kyungsoo straight into the eyes. “I mean you lack that distinct alpha, beta or omega smell.”

Kyungsoo squirmed on the bench, not knowing if he should tell the other that he is a late bloomer. He decided to just tell him when he saw the genuinely curious look on his face, devoid of any judgment.

“Ah...I’m not.. I’m not either yet...I’m not at that part of puberty yet, you could say.”

Then he added, in a louder tone, “But I’m going to be an alpha when time comes.”

At that statement, Jongin gave him an all over one more time and one corner of his mouth pulled up when he was done looking.

“Hey! Don’t look at me like that! Are you implying something? I know I don’t look like the picture perfect alpha, unlike you!”, he defended himself.

“First of all, thanks for the compliment”, Jongin laughed, “Secondly, no I’m not judging you at all. You just look like an alpha – well future alpha – that isn’t full of himself and annoying.”

“You look.. more delicate, if that makes sense. I like that.” If Kyungsoo was blushing out of mild anger before, he was blushing harder now, but for an entirely different reason. 

And just like that, they broke the ice. They walked to the train station together, Jongin teasing Kyungsoo, making him open up and getting cute smiles in return that Kyungsoo tried to hide with pretend annoyance. 

When Kyungsoo entered the train and the doors were about to close, Jongin’s mobile phone number freshly saved in his contacts, the other locked eyes with him and waved to the smaller while watching the train depart and drive into darkness. 

Just like that, Jongin quickly became Kyungsoo’s best friend. A really good and caring best friend, as Kyungsoo learned not long after.

He always tries protecting him from negative comments directed at his alpha-ness or more specifically, the lack thereof. 

Sometimes, Jongin is vivid when some pretentious boy in their year who has failed their classes a ton of times on this school already is picking on his bestie, and during those times Kyungsoo is always grateful that Jongin is defending him. Other times, there is no reason to defend him at all, but Jongin does it anyway and the sweet gesture makes Kyungsoo smile every time. 

For instance when they were on a school trip and their group of friends had to share the communal showers. Kyungsoo wasn’t prude at all, but he was not exactly the person to straight up stare at the dick of another person in the shower either, out of pure courtesy. 

But did his friends care? No. They really didn’t. 

So when Jongdae turned around to order Kyungsoo to wash his back for him and saw his average-at-most dick, of course he had to comment on it. 

“You’re sure you’re an alpha?”, Jongdae joked and Kyungsoo knew there was no malicious intention to it at all. After all, omega Jongdae was the one with the chode in their group. 

Kyungsoo laughed along with him and playfully punched his shoulder, when Jongin spoke up. 

“He just needs time. He isn’t an alpha yet. And regardless, you don’t need to be hung to be an alpha the same way you don’t need to be a cold asshole.”, he casually reasoned while he rubbed in the shampoo. 

“It’s literally just a small part of biology.”, he added.

The atmosphere kind of changed awkwardly after that statement and Jongdae just let out a, “Woah, calm down Mr. Big Alpha Cock”. They all retreated to showering silently for the rest of the thing and even though the mood was tense, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile at him always having his best friend’s back. Even if he doesn’t need to. It’s one of the many ways Jongin shows him that yes, he does care. 

What also makes Jongin the best friend ever is the way he’s indulging in Kyungsoo’s habit of binge-watching series and movies. Even better – they both have similar tastes so they can talk about their favorite psychological thrillers or sappy coming of age movies where they cry (real tears) over the character arc of the protagonist together. 

Sick of calling their parents in the middle of the night to tell them they’ve decided to sleep over at the others house after not wanting to cut off the session on a cliffhanger, Kyungsoo and Jongin have declared the Netflix marathons a tradition. 

They began happening during their last year in high school, and most of the time it was Kyungsoo who stayed over at Jongin’s. His parents often visited their grandparents on the countryside and Jongin’s sisters moved out a few years ago, so they had the whole house to themselves to have sleepovers. 

Other teenagers maybe would’ve used the opportunity to transform their home into a disco and make the entire year attend every weekend, but both of them preferred the tranquility of being comfortable, dressed in simple outfits and being able to talk to the person that understands you the most. 

Even in their group of friends, they have established the marathons as _their_ thing.

This weekend is no exception. 

The TV installed on the wall is turned on, deep blue light emitting from the device as a man on the screen is diving in the Pacific Ocean. Jongin and Kyungsoo are sitting on Jongin’s queen sized bed, a bunch of pillows propped up behind them, dressed casually in T-shirts and joggers. 

Last week Jongin had proposed that they could start watching documentaries on Netflix as opposed to the variety of series they already went through together. And Kyungsoo agreed, because after a hundred seasons of different series they got to a point where they were able to recognize similar plots and decipher the plot twists that were about to shock casual viewers. 

So they started with a couple of documentaries about conspiracy theories, but today they have decided to watch a sea life documentary. Something peaceful for once, giving them a break from emotional witness reports, murders, exorcism and gore. 

They are 20 minutes in when Kyungsoo starts feeling uncomfortable. There is some unidentifiable throbbing at the back of his skull, and then it starts embracing his forehead area too. He tries to shake the thought off. So what if he is getting a light headache? It’s not like this is the end of the world.

It is still not the most pleasant feeling, so Kyungsoo closes his eyes for a moment and throws his head back on the pillow it’s resting on. He takes a few deep breaths and finishes the tea Jongin and him are always preparing before their marathons to set the comfy mood. But instead of things getting better, after a few minutes his head starts throbbing even more, making him rub his temples with his fingers, gliding over his cheeks and massaging his jaw in an attempt to ease the tension.

It doesn’t work. Even worse, now there’s an additional pain: he starts feeling unusually hot. First it’s his head, then it spreads onto his neck, his chest area and his limbs. Kyungsoo tries to keep his cool, but he can’t help but sigh out of discomfort, which Jongin next to him notices. The alpha leans into him and when he takes a whiff of Jongin’s natural smell, his body starts itching for some reason, thighs squirming. 

“Are you feeling okay?”, he asks. 

“Yeah everything is fine, don’t worry, I’m just feeling a small, tiny, really insignificant bit dizzy”, he tries to appear nonchalant. 

Jongin scoots closer as his protective instincts begin kicking in. Seeing another person, in this case his cute smaller, unmated friend possibly being hurt upsets him. He reaches out to pat Kyungsoo’s shoulder reassuringly. 

Jongin. Is. So. Close. Kyungsoo is comforted by his best friend’s smell and can’t help but lean into him, slowly resting his head on the others shoulder. It feels so good and he can almost feel the pain subside so he keeps it there, inhaling the others scent. He feels a little bit like a creep, but since it’s his best friend, it’s not big of a deal to feel good around him, right?

Kyungsoo starts focusing on the TV and series again when Jongin animatedly points at the screen. There’s a close-up of a bunch of stingrays, the narrator commenting on the cute innocent faces they seem to have while they look for food. Female stingrays are apparently also really protective over their young, as they can need up to 3 years until they physically mature. 

He can not really concentrate on the mating procedure of stingrays right now though and just whines a reply as the uncomfortable feeling intensifies. He feels like a bunch of ants are crawling around his skin and painting it with itchy poison. That’s why Kyungsoo unconsciously starts rubbing his head on Jongin’s shoulder, burying his face into it and gliding over the short sleeve of Jongin’s t-shirt with his nose. It has his pheromones all over it and it’s starting to make Kyungsoo go crazy. Jongin has always smelt good to him, but this is different. It’s like his scent is not only appealing to his sense of smell, but also to his brain, making him perceive Jongin differently. 

His best friend’s body suddenly looks more toned than before, the defined muscles pressing against his own. Feeling the muscle seems so tempting, which is why Kyungsoo presses himself harder against Jongin’s side. Not only does it numb the pain but it also comes with some sort of pleasure that soothes his mind and body, its like electric bolts are shooting right through him. 

Jongin is laughing at the sudden affection Kyungsoo is showing, even though this isn’t his first time being clingy, seeing how the other is a literal koala. Always holding onto him when he’s nervous, hugging him when he’s happy and laughing into his neck at another corny joke from their friends. Like other people are touchy when they’re drunk, Kyungsoo gets clingy when he’s tired. He thinks maybe Kyungsoo is just tired and the clinginess is a result of that. Also, Jongin likes cuddling a lot too, so he slings an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and pulls him close.

Mindful of Kyungsoo’s headache, he lowers the volume just a tiny bit. Maybe that will help make it go away faster. He doesn’t appear to be to impressed by that, as Kyungsoo whines and wraps a leg over Jongin’s hip out of nowhere. Jongin thinks it’s cute.

“Such a maltese”, he coos, “But Kyungsoo... Are you really okay?“

Jongin automatically grabs the others hip to hold it in place, liking how the soft love handles covered by his t-shirt feel under his rough hands. Mustering Kyungsoo’s face, he sees a prominent blush on his face and small sweat drops on his forehead forming.

“Are you getting sick?”, he asks worried. 

Kyungsoo just shakes his head, denying it and plans to continue sulking quietly, but that burning feeling pooling in his stomach envelops his body again. With his leg around Jongin’s middle, he realizes that there is another body under him. He desperately wants to kill that burning feeling in his stomach, so he starts rutting slightly against Jongin’s legs, wrapping a hand around his biceps and holding onto the huge amount of muscle Jongin has built up from all his efforts in the gym. 

“If I just stay like this, I think it isn’t too bad...”, he says, still resting his head against his shoulder, panting slightly. 

The motion isn’t too sexual at first as Jongin believed Kyungsoo was just re-adjusting his body, though he doesn’t know where the hip movement comes from. Yes, Jongin is confused at the movement against his leg as his best friend is quite literally grinding on him, but he just concludes the dizziness must have taken a toll on him, making his body itch like that. 

Regardless of how much Kyungsoo is trying to pay attention to the documentary again, he’s still acting all twitchy, making Jongin wipe over the leg thrown over his own hips to still it, smoothing out the wrinkles of Kyungsoo’s sweatpants in the process.

Kyungsoo stops moving after that as the touch is comforting, but pouts after Jongin removes his blissful hand, gesturing for him to continue. Jongin just moves on to petting his calves with the arm that isn’t occupied with laying on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Glancing at the other boy several times, he notices that whatever sickness he has isn’t fading at all – rather intensifying. 

“Kyungsoo”, he says and gently removes the boy’s limbs from his body, “You’re really not looking fine. I’m concerned. Should I draw you a bath?”

He nods absently, urging Jongin to stand up to prepare a nice bath. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have any fancy bubble baths or oils for the bathtub at home, so all he can do is squeeze some of his almond-cherry blossom showering lotion into the hot bath he’s drawing, watching bubbles form not far away from the jet of water. He lays out two towels on the closed toilet seat before he tells Kyungsoo that everything’s ready.

Kyungsoo closes the bathroom door after Jongin leaves him alone and quickly undresses before stepping into the bathtub. He lets himself soak in the steaming hot water, wishing for the muscle cramps to go away, but the uncomfortable feeling persists. To take his mind off the discomfort, he starts cleaning his body roughly, hands filling up with water to pour over his shoulders. 

When his hands come to roam over his chest to clean himself, he becomes aware of his nips still being swollen and sensitive. He rubs them in an attempt to lessen the ache, but instead of feeling relieved he’s getting aroused, dick growing half-hard under the water – the tip threatening to peek out of the surface. Normally, he would quickly jerk off, but with him being a guest at Jongin’s, who’s probably worried about him right now, he feels like that would be too inappropriate.

Ultimately, he refrains from touching his cock more often than necessary, wanting to avoid a real boner, and steps out of the bathtub after wrapping himself in a towel. The hot water has made the air temperature and humidity go up, which doesn’t help Kyungsoo with his sluggish feeling. He puts on his T-shirt regularly, but only puts on his boxers as he would’ve felt way too hot if he put on the heavy cotton sweatpants. 

His bulge is a little bit more prominent than usual when he returns to Jongin’s bedroom, but it’s still quite unnoticeable (not that Jongin would be staring, anyway), so he doesn’t give it any second thought. 

Jongin is confused for a short moment at the other not wearing any pants, however Kyungsoo has already voiced his dislike for wearing pants in the past, which is why Jongin doesn’t comment on it.

Kyungsoo just briefly points to his lower body and says: “It’s kinda hot.”, then he proceeds to simply sit down on the bed again.

Although he appears indifferent now, Jongin spots Kyungsoo’s physical distress and reddened cheeks, probably still uncomfortable and spreads out his arm as an invitation for his friend to cuddle close to him again. His best friend immediately obliges and sits down close next to Jongin. 

“Do you feel better now?”, Jongin asks. Perhaps it was simply his bias playing a trick on him because he saw him sick before. It could be nothing but the water temperature causing the flush on his face. 

“N-no...n-not really”, Kyungsoo admits then. He really doesn’t want to inconvenience Jongin anymore with his weird sickness.

He makes himself look smaller when he shyly says: “Do you want me to go…? I’m sorry I’m such a nuisance to you right now.” 

“No!”, Jongin exclaims right after he heard his best friend say that, “Stay here, I wanna take care of you. 

Jongin looks at him with completely earnest eyes.

“Is it because of something you ate? Or did you eat too little? I have some vitamin pills here you can have some? Or is it a chronic thing but then I would now right because I know what health issues you have you’re just allergic to pollen it’s not that right-”

“Jongin.”, Kyungsoo interrupts him, “It’s not that. I don’t know why my body is acting like this. It’s just uncomfortable to me. I’m honest with you. Don’t worry too much. Let’s continue watching, alright?”

Jongin nods, understanding, and diverts his attention to the ongoing documentary. Kyungsoo wishes he could just concentrate on the film playing as well, but Jongin and especially his strong smell that comes sensitive to his nose and infiltrates his head is distracting him. Without thinking, he leans his head against Jongin’s shoulder again and drapes his leg over Jongin’s lap again, attaching himself to his right side.

He cranes his neck to bury his nose in Jongin’s collarbones and traces the protruding bone with the tip of his nose. It’s not a loud noise, but Jongin can hear faint humming coming from Kyungsoo. The whole action overwhelms him a bit with him being this clingy again. To secure the smaller's position and not make him tumble back, Jongin slides his hand down Kyungsoo’s shoulder to place it on the others back and rub it in a comforting manner. 

When Kyungsoo’s body accidentally slides off him a little and elicits a small whine from the male, Jongin’s hand roams lower to apply pressure on the lower part of his spine. At his best friend’s strong hand stroking his back, Kyungsoo lets out a small “ah” sound.

Did he just hear Kyungsoo moaning faintly? Maybe it’s the dizziness. His best friend used to quickly get high off medication after surgery too. 

But no. That isn’t the reason, Kyungsoo knows. Because it’s Jongin indirectly pressing Kyungsoo’s crotch to his thigh that creates friction that Kyungsoo didn’t know he needed this badly. 

Pretending to pay attention to the documentary, Kyungsoo tries to appear nonchalant when he whispers: “Again?”

Jongin doesn’t know what Kyungsoo has been saying as his voice was extremely breathy, but he’d picked up the sound itself.

“Hm, what did you say?”, he questions in a low tone.

Mildly embarrassed, Kyungsoo repeats: “Can you do it again?”

Jongin doesn’t know exactly what he means, but he tentatively presses against his lower back again so that he himself can feel Kyungsoo’s front pressing against his side, making his breath hitch. 

This feels a lot more intimate than it should.

He leaves his arm where it is, hoping Kyungsoo would start being less jittery with time. But he doesn’t seem to feel better, because the next moment he’s reaching back to press down on Jongin’s hand on his own back.

“My body aches so much, I don’t know what’s wrong with me”, Kyungsoo sounds on the verge of tears. Straightaway, Jongin twists his waist so he can face Kyungsoo properly. 

“Where exactly does it hurt?”

“Everywhere.”

“Do you want a massage? Maybe that’ll help.”

Kyungsoo nods and Jongin detaches himself from his friend to spread out his legs in a V. He pats on the space between his legs to tell Kyungsoo to sit down, and he obliges. Carefully, Jongin puts his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and starts massaging the shoulder blades gently.

He takes his time, paying attention to every stiff muscle and honestly, Kyungsoo is annoyed. He’s roaming around his shoulder blades and neck the whole time, only massaging the area there.

But then, how exactly is he supposed to tell his best friend that he wants his chest and thighs to be massaged by his big warm hands, because those body parts hurt so much?

“Jongin...”, he whines, “when I say my whole body hurts, I mean it.”

Not knowing how to react to that vague statement, Jongin slides his hands down Kyungsoo’s upper arms cautiously, gives them a few comforting squeezes and moves onto pressing delicate fingers against Kyungsoo’s back and waist to ease the tension. The smaller male quickly turns his head to glance at Jongin for a second to see the other immersed in his task, trying really hard to make Kyungsoo feel better. 

It isn’t like what he’s doing is useless – in fact the feeling of his hands roaming over his body is making his skin tingle and makes him feel lightheaded. Nonetheless, there are other certain parts of his body that are really sensitive right now.

His chest really, really aches to be touched and not knowing why exactly makes him go crazy. He just wants that feeling… that feeling of being on the edge to be gone. Kyungsoo winces and throws his head back. It falls onto Jongin’s chest who thereupon asks him: “Soo… what’s the matter?”

Kyungsoo finally dares to cross the line – he turns his whole body around and drapes his legs over Jongin’s again in a V, still sitting on the actual bed (now if he just pushed up his body and shuffled forward he’d be sitting on Jongin’s lap).

Now that Kyungsoo is facing him, Jongin musters the other boy and he sees his sexy flushed face, slightly watery eyes and pretty milky skin up close. When his gaze travels further for a moment, he spots Kyungsoo’s crotch area and sees the prominent bulge forming on his boxers.

Suddenly the air has become heavy. Next to trying to gulp inconspicuously, Jongin silently takes a deep breath – and actually notices something has changed. Instead of Kyungsoo’s pretty neutral smell, he’s enveloped by a sweet, sweet scent that automatically makes his pheromones flare up with the urge to dominate the other male, trapping him under him and drink in the tempting fragrance.

Of course he doesn’t do that. Jongin is just sitting there, dumbstruck, so Kyungsoo takes initiative, grabs Jongin’s hand and firmly places it on his sensitive chest. 

“Here. It hurts here”, Kyungsoo mumbles and looks into the taller man’s face as Jongin hesitantly but steadily begins to knead the soft flesh of his chest through the thin white t-shirt. He feels the nipples hardening after the slightest amount of contact and his small breasts themselves seem to be swelling up too.

Jongin’s throat goes dry and he gulps as he continues caressing the others chest, kneading and occasionally paying special attention to the nubs (he bets they’re pretty and pink underneath the restricting shirt) by grazing his thumbs over them and pressing down slightly.

Kyungsoo is looking down, not being able to hold real eye contact with Jongin, his best friend who’s making him feel so good right now. His mouth opens every time Jongin decides to surprise him with tracing his nipples or chest with his short fingernails, but he won’t allow an actual moan to leave his mouth. No. that would be fucking embarrassing.

When Jongin’s hands stop groping him, he finally looks up and is met with Jongin staring at him with a determined look on his face. His best friend looking at him with deep eyes while he smells like _danger_ in the best way possible messes with his head. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he wants, but he’s also afraid to speak up for some reason, so he just nods. At this point in time, he would let Jongin do anything to him anyways. 

Where did these weird feelings even come from? It started as a numbing headache and now his best friend is fondling his chest and touching his nipples sensually.

Waiting for after Kyungsoo has nodded, Jongin moves his hands to his waist, hips and stomach to get a grasp of their perfect shape (and also to soothe the pain of course). He traces over each body part several times before he grabs Kyungsoo’s thighs without warning and pulls them towards him a bit so they’re closer in proximity. Jongin can’t deny the little squeak escaping from Kyungsoo’s mouth as he draws him closer is stirring something in his pants. 

Kyungsoo’s thighs are quivering just from the rougher movement and dominant behavior his friend is displaying (in contrast to how gently he was massaging him just now) and he can’t help but be so incredibly turned on. He’s lucky that Jongin already knows his nipples are sensitive, so he won’t be surprised at them visibly poking out of his shirt, pleading to be touched and caressed. 

In the meantime, Jongin has spread out his fingers to increase the surface area of his hands as to be able to feel as much of Kyungsoo’s thick and beautiful thighs as possible. It started out as a good friend wanting to help him, but now Jongin’s just indulging in his own interests and seeing Kyungsoo getting worked up in a positive way over his touches is the best form of validation he could ever receive in his life. He has always noticed his voluptuous thighs, curvy unlike the ones of his other friends and completely unblemished, perfect for a man like him to grip and leave marks on.

His hands are wandering over Kyungsoo’s thighs, his gaze completely fixed on the way the flesh budges whenever he kneads it and on the several dark moles scattered over his smooth legs. He grabs the underside of his thighs, lifts them up a little bit playfully and strokes them, digs into the flesh with his fingers. The urge to travel north with his hands and hold Kyungsoo’s supple ass in his hands, pulling and spreading his cheeks is really big, but Jongin figures that would go too far, even for the situation they’re in.

He does let his hands travel to Kyungsoo’s inner thighs though. And oh my god, the skin there is so sensitive (he knows it is when he gauges Kyungsoo’s reaction to the touch) and soft, he can’t stop stroking over it delicately with two fingers on both thighs. Kyungsoo is squirming and his breathing has become more erratic with every of Jongin’s moves, even if he tries to hide it. Fuck, and if him trying to appear like Jongin isn’t making him fall apart completely isn’t sexy, then what on earth is?

At this point, Jongin’s hands are just wandering aimlessly, because he is too caught up on the facial expressions the older is making. Kyungsoo is arching his back and his skin feels hot under Jongin’s touch, the pinkness contrasting lovingly with his snow white skin. He kneads the thighs with small grunts of approval from Kyungsoo (who seems to be feeling a little bit better now – well – at least his face is not beet-red anymore) when he suddenly feels a warm substance dripping onto his hand.

What is this?, he thinks confused. 

He tries to track down where the thick liquid comes from, his hands making their way up until they are close to Kyungsoo’s private parts, and...

Oh.

It can’t be, right? That can’t be the reason.

That can’t be true. The almost translucent gel is so thick and there is so much of it dribbling down his full thighs and slowly dripping onto Jongin’s bed. Fuck. While Jongin has already been sporting a tent in his sweatpants, the erection shyly poking out of the gray material, he feels like he’s going to release pre-cum any second if he doesn’t stop indulging in the thought that his best friend…. That he...

Jongin subtly cleans his fingers on the bed sheet, before encircling Kyungsoo’s waist gently.

“Kyungsoo”, he says, evident that he’s serious, but tone still soft, “Are you a hundred percent sure that you’re an alpha?”

“W-what do you mean? Why shouldn’t I be an alpha?!”, Kyungsoo’s voice is shaking, panic rising up in his voice. 

“Answer the question.”

“I mean, I guess there is no 100% guarantee since I never took a test, but everybody always told me I’m gonna be an alpha. Why are you even doubting my status?”, he’s squirming in Jongin’s lap nervously, eyes flickering to the sides hastily. 

Jongin’s eyes soften and lock with Kyungsoo’s own brown pair as his hand runs along Kyungsoo’s thigh and his finger discreetly scoops up something. The alpha retracts his hand, holding it up in front of Kyungsoo’s face now, finger raised with some liquid glistening on top of it.

“Kyungsoo.”, his name rolls off Jongin’s tongue like honey, “You’re leaking omega slick.”

“What is omega slick?”, Kyungsoo’s world is starting to crumble, hearing his best friend suddenly say that he’s supposedly an… omega? 

“It’s, erm, the lubrication for an omega’s, um, hole in heat.”, Jongin says rather shyly, never having talked about intimate things like that with his best friend before, especially now that this directly affects him. 

Upon hearing this, Kyungsoo covers his face with his hands in embarrassment and mumbles, “This is so awkward… I’m sorry, I’m really embarrassed right now.”

Jongin gently removes his hands from his face, holding his wrists down on his thighs after that. The panicked state Kyungsoo is in makes him smell distressed as well and it pains Jongin seeing him like that. He wants the smell of fresh strawberry, peach and vanilla back. 

“No need to feel bad.”, he ensures, “But I’m still curious to why you don’t know things like that? If everybody was telling you you’re gonna be an alpha, wouldn’t you be prepared when it comes to knowing how to pleasure your potential omega mate? Did nobody ever educate you? I don’t want to come off as condemning, but I’m genuinely wondering.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head timidly.

“Not even Seungsoo?”

“He never explained anything to me. He always told me to just go with my instincts when the time comes...”

“What?! I’m sorry but your brother is looking like a really big douche right now.”, Jongin says, “As an alpha it’s your duty to make your omega feel good and care about their feelings. Don’t be selfish and let your knot control you. Your omega needs to be genuinely cared for. 

Now that he’s apparently experiencing his first heat, he can smell Jongin’s flaring alpha pheromones all of a sudden. The taller wants to prove that he’s a worthy prideful alpha to him. His nose is clogged with Jongin’s intense smell and it’s intimidating him but making him feel at home at the same time. He wants to hold onto Jongin’s biceps and wince at his overwhelmed senses when Jongin’s grip on his waist loosens and he removes the older from his lap to stand up.

Kyungsoo can’t help but feel disoriented without the source of comfort in his immediate personal space. 

“I’m gonna leave you alone now.”, Jongin says, looking down on the fazed omega on his bed, “It’s not safe for you to go out right now and I don’t want to bother you while you try to get acquainted with your own body. And, um, I can look if we still have some, um, toys in the attic. One of my sisters is an omega as well so, um, yeah.” 

Jongin is about to walk away when Kyungsoo scrambles up to his knees and reaches out to hold onto Jongin’s wrist, stopping him from moving. The younger gulps seeing him look up to him with big doe eyes and desperation painted on his face.

“Jongin.”, Kyungsoo whines, the two syllables of his name dragged out despairingly. The grip on his wrist tightens, “I don’t know anything about heats. I don’t know what to do. I beg you, please help me. You seem to have experience. I don’t want to go through this alone, it’s starting to become overbearing.” 

He’s on the verge of crying, the omega pressing his lips together as his eyes start filling up with tears, making them sparkle. He’s still on his knees, and seeing an omega like this begging for his attention is starting to make Jongin lose his cool completely. He gulps hard, trying to keep his composure in front of Kyungsoo. 

“You don’t know what you’re demanding right now. I know you’re in pain, but this is crossing some big lines. You’re not in the right state of mind, you just want me to be here because I’m an alpha. You know there’s a reason why let’s say Jongdae and Chanyeol can’t be in the same room when one of them is in rut or heat.”, he tries to tell the omega. 

Jongin has let his guard down while speaking, so Kyungsoo can easily drag him onto the bed with the hand that is clasping him. 

“Jongin.”, he finally sobs as his friend is one eye-level with him again, “I really don’t know what to do. I don’t wanna do this alone. I trust you. Please help me out.” 

Now he’s alarmed. Seeing his best friend break down in front of him because he feels so bad and probably because Jongin’s alpha pheromones are triggering him too, makes Jongin feel incredibly guilty. His protectiveness is fully activated now. He cradles Kyungsoo’s puffy cheek in his hand and wipes away the tears his friend shed out of frustration. 

“Don’t cry, please. A heat is not supposed to make you feel hurt.”, Jongin says softly in an attempt to calm the other down, “I’ll help you.”

“Just lay down for the time being, okay?”, he continues while trying to come up with a way to help his best friend through his heat on the spot. Jongin can’t deny he’s terrible attracted to the other, but he would never want to take advantage of him. When he looks to Kyungsoo to see if he did as he instructed, his eyes flicker to the other’s soaked underwear and small erection straining it uncomfortably.

“Okay, so…. How about you try, um, masturbating at first… I mean, it’s your first heat and maybe that’ll be enough for the beginning to keep you satisfied...”, Jongin proposes, swallowing down his saliva to help out his dry throat, “I can look away if you want.” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and pets the space beside him instead. Shyly, Jongin scoots over and sits down next to his friend with a respectable distance between the two of them. 

“Can you...”, Kyungsoo starts, voice almost inaudible with how embarrassed he is saying this, “Is it okay if I leaned on you? It’s just… you’re an alpha after all and you know… biologically speaking it makes me feel better if you’re close to me, when I can smell your pheromones. And I don’t have a… what do you call it… nest…?”

“It’s okay.”, Jongin says and puts a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh reassuringly after the omega shuffled closer to him, sides touching.

Kyungsoo hesitates for a few seconds, holding indecipherable eye-contact with the alpha before he slowly pulls down his boxer shorts to reveal his painfully hardened and leaking cock. He’s thumbing the slit shyly for a moment, spreading drops of pre-cum and then proceeds to grasp the full length, moving up- and downwards rather awkwardly. He’s chewing on his lip, clearly aroused but the dryness of it all just causes him to feel unpleasant friction.

Jongin, who has been watching the whole thing, speaks up to say: “Maybe try using your slick as lubricant, I heard it works well for a lot of people. 

There is a full bottle of lube stashed in Jongin’s drawer, just a meter away from them, but the thought of Kyungsoo playing with his own slick is turning him on way too much. Even now, he’s having a really hard time watching Kyungsoo try to pleasure himself right beside him, blessed with the natural talent of making every movement look sensual. 

Kyungsoo nods obediently, takes off his boxers completely instead of them just pooling around his thighs and sits up on his knees to lap up some of the thick substance. Jongin can’t help but stare at his backside, his ass now exposed to him, raised in the air slightly. He can see Kyungsoo’s fragile hand disappearing between the cheeks and coming out coated with the translucent liquid. _Breathe in, breathe out_ , he tries to control himself. His hand twitches. He wants to either wrap it around his own length or pin down the omega with it. He does neither. 

Now that everything is gliding easier, it becomes obvious that the whole experience is much better for Kyungsoo. His breathing is becoming more irregular as he places his head on Jongin’s shoulder, shifting his entire weight to rest on his friend’s body and continues rubbing the sensitive shaft. He’s moaning lowly and burying his head further into the shoulder, slick noises of his hand movements deafening in his ears. 

When Jongin looks down on his thighs, he sees them spasm lightly, probably due to the sensory overload Kyungsoo is experiencing.

“Do you feel good?”, Jongin asks in a stable, raunchy tone. 

“Yes.”, Kyungsoo moans in reply.

“Good. You’re doing so good right now.”, Jongin tells him in his soothing deep voice and places his hand on the omega’s thigh again, rubbing and stroking the skin softly. Kyungsoo is quick to get goosebumps and unconsciously opens his legs more for Jongin to explore. Carefully, Jongin’s hand slides down to graze his inner thigh again, then it grips the flesh tightly and spreads his legs apart even further. Kyungsoo is shivering under his touch, hand speeding up as he jerks off. Before he knows it, being sensitive as he is, thick spurts of cum shoot out of his dick, getting all over his hand, thigh and unfortunately, Jongin’s bed sheets as well. 

The omega slumps down beside Jongin, bones feeling like pudding. He feels relief wash over him for a moment, waiting for the ache to go away with every passing minute - but then the headache and all the other symptomps hit him once more. And together with the pain comes another wave of sexual desire, now that the pandora’s box of his existence as omega has been opened. 

“How are you feeling?”, Jongin wants to know after seeing the older breathe heavily, mouth agape to inhale and exhale. 

“I’m still…. I think this made it worse.”, Kyungsoo says between pants, meanwhile trying to wipe off the cum on his hand on the bed sheets. He looks up to Jongin with cutely furrowed brows and sweat pooling at his temples, face flushed from the blood rush. 

“C’mere.”, Jongin says and immediately after pulls Kyungsoo onto his lap again, facing him. When Kyungsoo’s ass is pulled flush against Jongin’s crotch, he can feel the massive knot hidden in his sweatpants digging into the flesh of his cheeks – and he can’t stop himself from moaning at the feel. 

It’s so _warm_ too. 

Before the omega realizes it, he’s already grinding on Jongin’s lap, arms hooking themselves around his neck automatically. With every roll, Kyungsoo’s cock is growing to full hardness again. Solely the thought of thick alpha knot underneath him is enough to make his hormones go crazy.

“So needy...”, Jongin murmurs as he grips the smaller’s waist, hands going under the white shirt Kyungsoo’s still wearing to stroke the bare skin. His scent is so sweet and pungent and Jongin is inhaling deeply to let the smell infiltrate him completely. 

Kyungsoo rests his head on Jongin’s chest as he bounces on his lap, hands loosening around the alpha’s neck to come to spread his own bare ass cheeks apart, grinding down even deeper so his sweet small hole rubs against Jongin’s confined dick, causing the joggers Jongin’s wearing to be completely soaked now – both with pre-cum and slick. 

The omega bites down on his lip as he drags out his movements, rolling his hips very slowly so the drag of Jongin’s thick length against his rim is even more intensive. He feels Jongin’s dick twitching under him which encourages him to continue and shows him that he’s not the only one enjoying this right now. 

“I wanna be filled up. My hole feels so empty...”, comes out of Kyungsoo’s mouth accidentally, to indulged in his pleasure to put a filter on his busy mouth. Jongin groans at the obscene statement, hand sliding down where it gripped his waist previously to run along Kyungsoo’s backside down to the crack. He dares to let his fingers dive further, hand gripping his cheek so that his fingertips brush against the omega’s sensitive dripping rim. 

Kyungsoo lets out a high-pitched whine, rocking back and forth on Jongin’s crotch erratically, the wet cockhead leaving dark spots on Jongin’s gray tee as it rubs against his abdomen and chest with every movement. The muffled sounds of Kyungsoo suppressing his needy moans are hammering themselves into the younger’s brain. Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s hands that are still spreading his cheeks apart and holds them close to his own chest with both hands, causing the omega to slow down with his grinding. 

“I think I’m gonna come soon.”, Kyungsoo exclaims out of breath, looking at the ceiling as his hips roll slowly and passionately. He says it like he’s asking for permission from the alpha. Jongin glances down on Kyungsoo’s body to see his cock an angry pink, bouncing up and down stiffly. He let’s go of the other’s hands to hook his thumbs behind the omega’s ears and cup his cheeks. 

“Not yet please, baby.”, Jongin doesn’t know where the pet name comes from, probably a spur of the moment thing. Kyungsoo’s eyes light up at the cute name, though.

“If you let me, I’m gonna make you feel even better and then you can come. Just hold it in a little longer, okay?”, Jongin proposes, getting an idea after seeing his best friend trying to relieve himself so desperately. Kyungsoo makes eye contact with him and nods visibly, eyes piercing into him. 

Jongin pulls Kyungsoo’s face close to him with his hands to plant a sweet reassuring kiss on his plush lips. The alpha can’t help and smile as he pulls back, the other’s plump lips feeling so heavenly on his own. He steals another quick kiss, making Kyungsoo smile down shyly afterwards. Now that he’s got a taste of how it is to kiss the cute omega, Jongin doesn’t know if he’ll be able to hold back in the future. 

Kyungsoo hasn’t commented negatively on the kisses yet, he also hasn’t showed any signs of reluctance as Jongin kissed him, rather sinking into the action too, so Jongin sees it as a green light to continue. 

“Lay down.”, he says. Kyungsoo does as said, climbing down from Jongin’s lap to get cozy on the bed. Jongin hovers over him to carefully roll up Kyungsoo’s white t-shirt so all the material gathers around where his collarbones are, exposing an adorable skinny but soft stomach and a tiny pink pair of nipples to him. Jongin caresses the ridge in the middle of his torso all the way down using his entire palm, then he leans back so he’s kneeling straight up again. 

He lifts Kyungsoo’s thick, pale thighs up with his arm, the omega’s legs dangling in the air, bent. The pretty hole is basically stretching out in front of him, the rim so rosy and smooth that it could never belong to a born alpha. 

And then there’s the slick. Oozing out of his hole unabashedly, it’s the most obvious sign for an omega getting into heat. And while Kyungsoo is leaking so much because he’s probably just the natural type to leak a lot, Jongin can’t help but maybe give his flaring alpha ego some credits for the excessive wetness too. 

He ducks his head down a bit to get a better view of the glistening hole and let’s out a low grunt when the hole contracts and expands again under the attention Jongin is giving to it, another small load of the white substance flowing out. 

The slick has a unique luring smell to it due to the high density of omega pheromones bound in there. Never in his life has Jongin ever felt such a strong need to claim and knot somebody. Kyungsoo doesn’t even have to try to stir Jongin’s dick to a throbbing mess. 

“Your slick is so hot. I’ve never seen anybody drip this much.”, Jongin whispers to the older in disbelief, looking down, “Your body is so pretty too. What a pretty curvy body… So gorgeous.”

_And perfect for carrying my pups with those beautiful hips and healthy body,_ Jongin wants to add as he stares at the other’s features dreamily. 

Not being able to hold back anymore, Jongin pushes the arm holding Kyungsoo’s thighs up more towards the other male so he can crouch down, grab his left butt cheek some more and lick up a fat strip over the omega’s hole, lapping up the luscious slick. 

“I’m going to eat you out, okay? Hold up your legs for me please.”, he asks. Kyungsoo locks eyes with him and just swallows, proceeds hooking his arms around the back of his knees to hold them over his chest then. 

Jongin shuffles to lay down comfortably and delves right into it. His tongue traces the rim teasingly, playing around with the slick gathered there for some time. He presses his tongue then flat against the quivering hole, giving it several slow licks again. The stimulation is so overwhelming for Kyungsoo that he bites down on the crumpled t-shirt, muffling his moans. 

Jongin’s encouraged by the lewd noises his best friend makes, wanting to leave a pleasurable impression of his first heat and not make the omega fear the biological cycle in the future. But foremost, Jongin wants to make this a great experience for him because Kyungsoo deserves the best, he deserves a caring partner who looks out for his needs and who’s protected at all times if the situation calls for it. 

Jongin wants to be that someone.

He finally presses into the entrance with his tongue, stuffing the leaking slick back inside and filling Kyungsoo up. It’s a tight fit, but he strokes Kyungsoo’s thighs lovingly for distraction while he pushes in deeper and lets his tongue lap at his velvety walls, tongue twisting until he’s explored every spot he can reach. 

Kyungsoo’s writhing underneath him, barely able to hold up his shivering legs anymore, especially because one of his hands has magically moved to play with his nipples. He’s rolling his fingers and scratching until the buds become puffy, barely withstanding the stimulation coming from Jongin. 

Pulling out of the greedy hole, Jongin decides to pay attention to the sensitive puckered rim, pursing his lips and sucking while he tries to make eye contact with the aroused omega. The slurping sounds echo through the room shamelessly, Kyungsoo digging his teeth further into the t-shirt as he concentrates on the slick noises and the alpha eating him out like it’s the answer to the meaning of life.

When Jongin gets the impression that Kyungsoo is close to coming, legs wobbling as the omega reaches out to give his cock a few pumps, he leaves a last wet kiss on his hole before he draws back. He gently puts Kyungsoo’s legs down on the mattress again next to both sides of his body so they embrace him. Jongin takes the wrist of Kyungsoo’s hand that was occupied with his dick into his own hold and gently places it on his pale stomach instead. 

He takes the smaller cock laying heavily on the omega’s stomach in his hand, just gently moving up and down with minimal movements twice. Then he looks into Kyungsoo’s face, showing him an easy and adoring smile before he leans down to plant a kiss on the base of his cock and after that another on the sensitive cock head. Kyungsoo takes a peek at Jongin’s lips, now all glossy from the pre-cum escaping from his slit. 

The alpha licks his lips, getting a glimpse of Kyungsoo’s mildly salty taste. He squeezes his large tanned hand around the contrasting milky length and doesn’t need more than a few coordinated tugs to finally make the omega come yet again. 

Kyungsoo is arching his back, rib bones protruding and swollen chest rising up in the air as he releases all over his upper body and even gets some of his own cum on his face. His body goes pliant and he slumps on the bed, chest heaving up and down. He closes his eyes, trying to calm down from his high and Jongin thinks he looks really serene just like this. 

The alpha swipes over Kyungsoo’s now flaccid dick, collecting some of the thick cum on one of his fingers and leans over the other, calling out his name softly and urging Kyungsoo to open his eyes.

In front of his face, Jongin is holding out a finger with his cum dribbling down on it, clearly asking for him to open his mouth. Kyungsoo does as said and envelopes the thick finger with his lips, sucking it clean and swallowing the cum obediently. It doesn’t really taste like anything to him, but maybe it’s because he can’t scent himself very well. 

Jongin pulls out and caresses the back of Kyungsoo’s head for a moment, carding his fingers through the long and silky black hair. The alpha hauls Kyungsoo up as they both revel in intimacy so he can put his arms around his waist and kiss him again. The older sinks into the kiss immediately, sucking on Jongin’s thick upper lip when he gets so eager that one of his hands bumps against Jongin’s lap – and is instantly reminded of the alpha’s neglected boner.

While Kyungsoo is bare except for his slightly see-through white tee, Jongin’s still completely clad in his gray attire made up of a t-shirt and sweatpants. The omega gulps as he realizes how much of the material in his lap is actually straining. Judging from the outline, the alpha’s dick is so…. _girthy_ and thick, and he has to admit he’s kind of intimidated by the size.

_How is this ever gonna fit, shit, he’s gonna rip me in half,_ Kyungsoo quietly panics. 

His lap is really damp too, thanks to the unintentional sexy show Kyungsoo was giving to him that further stimulated his production of pre-cum. Jongin is thankful that he didn’t come untouched at the sight, because as an alpha, that would’ve been pretty embarrassing. 

Kyungsoo has been wordlessly staring at Jongin’s dick for such a long while now that he can’t stop himself from actually reaching out and cupping the alpha’s cock through his pair of sweats. The confined flesh is so warm underneath him and Jongin grunting at his touch and letting his head fall back a little is just intensifying his lust. 

He really, really wants that dick inside of him. He wants to be knotted by the muscular alpha and fall asleep with the big knot nestled inside of him. 

“Jongin.”, Kyungsoo moans his name, continuing to massage his cock. He shoots him a piercing look, and Jongin understands exactly what the other demands from him. 

“Are you sure?”, he asks worriedly, “Isn’t that crossing the line?”

“Jongin, we crossed the line when you decided to help me out with my heat, ate me out and then made me swallow my own cum. Please, I just want your knot. You don’t know how much I wanna be filled up by you. It’s not only your knot, but you are so handsome too. Your body is so…”, the last part of his speech gets lost as Kyungsoo rambles, tone getting gradually whinier as he speaks. 

“Okay, baby.”, is the only thing Jongin answers before he takes off his t-shirt and sweatpants. Kyungsoo is amazed at how toned his friend’s upper body is, tanned and shaped like a Greek god. But his thighs are really nice too, muscles flexing and light hairs scattered over the huge surface of two thick thighs. 

He’s wearing a simple short black boxer shorts, and there’s nothing Kyungsoo wants more than for them to be _off._ Seems like Jongin doesn’t have the same thing in mind though, because before he even gets close to the hem of his underwear, he’s holding onto Kyungsoo’s shirt and pulling it over his head, throwing it on his chair after. 

Jongin winds his arm around the petite waist of the omega and without warning, leans forward to latch his mouth onto one of the deliciously puffy nipples. He takes in the feeling of soft almost a-cup sized breasts, massaging the chest with some naughty fingers digging in at times, too. 

“Hurry up...”, Kyungsoo suddenly says, unwinding himself from Jongin’s hold and tracing the waistband of Jongin’s boxers suggestively. It doesn’t take long for the completely bare omega to lay down again, body slightly twisted to the side so Jongin sees his curves from the most flattering angles. Kyungsoo can’t lie, it lies in his DNA to feel the need to impress the alpha, willing to do anything to make the other want him. 

He drags out the name of the alpha as he calls his name wantonly, eyes closed and jaw tense as he signals Jongin to please finally pay him some attention with his dick. 

The younger finally takes off his boxers, revealing the most appealing cock Kyungsoo’s ever seen. Of course he’s already seen his best friend’s dick, most of the times while changing or when their group decided to go skinny dipping, but it’s completely different now that it stands proud and erect right in front of him. It’s cut and thick, just as expected and his hair around the area is nicely trimmed too. 

Jongin’s body itself is a whole masterpiece and even with the tempting dick right in his center of vision, Kyungsoo can’t help but admire the golden skin of his body, the defined V-line and his perfect proportions in general. He’s melting under the gaze of the bigger male, suffering as Jongin’s delaying his opportunity of sweet release with every minute he wastes staring or with another round of foreplay. 

Finally, god listens to his prayers. Jongin crawls up up to him and hovers over Kyungsoo’s body with a hold on his own hardened cock, ready to put it in and fuck him in classic missionary first. 

The omega is panicking for a short moment, remembering that this is literally his first time having sex and also unexpectedly being the one getting fucked. But he trusts Jongin, and his best friend has always treated him well, even up to this moment, so he knows there isn’t any reason to worry. The deep and musky pheromones of the alpha also do a good thing calming him down. When he starts feeling anxious, he just has to take a deep breath and soak in the comforting existence of the other. He doesn’t feel any possessiveness radiating from Jongin, just protectiveness and care for him. 

Naturally, he smells the alpha’s sexual interest as well. The pungent smell of an alpha ready to jump him lingers in the air as Jongin aligns his tip with the omega’s gaping and prepared hole. Thanks to the generous amount of slick, pushing in is really easy and they both let out satisfied noises as Jongin’s thick cock penetrates him for the first time. While Jongin lets out something comparable to a low groan, Kyungsoo whimpers repeatedly as the length slides in comfortably. The difference between their reactions is another big turn on for the omega. 

His arms come to hold onto Jongin’s broad back, trying to cling to him like a koala while the alpha snaps his hips over and over, building up a fast and steady rhythm from the start. His strong arms are flexing as he holds onto Kyungsoo’s body and plunges in and out, cock rubbing against his inner walls. He’s going in so deep that Kyungsoo fears one would be able to see the tip bulging out his stomach. In between thrusts Jongin takes a quick break to swipe the dark brown hair out of his face, and Kyungsoo quivers when he diverts his eyes to the strong concentrated look Jongin has on this face, brows furrowed and lips pressed together slightly.

Kyungsoo is sobbing especially hard when Jongin hits his prostate spot on, grazing over the back he’s clinging onto with his short fingernails – neglected cock bobbing angrily and slapping against his stomach. 

“My pretty omega..”, Jongin says without putting any thought into what he’s saying, solemnly going with his instincts. The possessive pronoun causes Kyungsoo to let out a low whine, and Jongin is wondering if the omega has a small praise kink or a knack for being called cute nicknames in bed. 

So when he thrusts into the other’s wet heat with a still tight fit around his dick, he fumbles to card a hand through the older’s black strands of hair delicately and allows himself to call Kyungsoo a _little angel._

Gauging the omega’s reaction to the pet name, Jongin concludes that he _definitely has a little kink for it._

They soon change positions, Kyungsoo on all fours, holding onto the top of the headboard as Jongin takes him recklessly. He even starts crying at some point in time, because Jongin is so _big_ and his thrusts become more ruthless with every passing minute – but he wouldn’t want it to be any other way. The overstimulation is exactly what he needs during his heat, the feeling of being filled up triggering his serotonin production. 

It ends with Kyungsoo laying on his back again, this time one of his legs is draped over Jongin’s shoulder, enabling the alpha to dive into the needy hole in another angle and thrust deeper _. How is that even possible_ , Kyungsoo thinks, completely shaken up. It doesn’t help that in this position, Jongin is able to abuse the omega’s poor prostate with every buck of his hips. The rough and sturdy hands resting on both of his thighs to hold him in place do bring him some comfort, though. 

Kyungsoo comes first, and Jongin feels kind of bad for having him go through three orgasms, but he figures that’s just a part of the naturally intensive heats of omegas. Not soon after, Jongin comes as well, cock nestled inches deep into the hole. And with his release deep inside of the smaller also comes the growing knot at the base of his dick, locking their bodies together. 

He collapses on top of the omega contented, burying the knot even deeper in the process. Jongin is more than glad that everything went well for Kyungsoo’s first heat and that the other looks genuinely spent and satisfied. 

Not wanting to squish Kyungsoo with his heavy weight resting on the omega’s body, he switches their positions with his limited means of movement during the knotting. Kyungsoo is laying on top of him now, chin resting on top of the alpha’s broad chest. He’s smiling brightly at him and Jongin can’t help himself but return an equally soft smile. The hands Jongin has around his waist wander lower to stroke the supple cheeks and give them some playful little slaps to make all the fat jiggle. 

Even if they just had amazing sex, Kyungsoo still ducks his head down shyly as Jongin traces over the crack and he lets his fingers wander around aimlessly. Kyungsoo, wanting to how the alpha some affection too, runs a hand through the dark brown hair and massages Jongin’s scalp with his skilled fingers. 

“Jongin.”, Kyungsoo breaks the comfortable silence that mostly persisted because they both had to come down from the high first, panting and breathing too hard, “Thank you for doing this for me. I’m glad I spent my first heat with you.” He cuddles closer on his chest.

Now, most people, considering that they are (were?) _best friends,_ would reply something like “Nah it was nothing, I’m glad I could do you a favor here. Because you know, that was just me helping you out as your best friend.”

But not Jongin. Growing up as an alpha, he was always told to be upfront and honest about his feelings. He was the one supposed to be having the guts to confess to somebody if he likes them. And Kim Jongin has been intrigued romantically by Kyungsoo a long time ago already. 

He just had never even given the chance of something happening between them the benefit of the doubt, because alphas and alphas being together is just something that rarely works. And with Kyungsoo being somebody with such idealistic views on relationships, he would never want to destroy Kyungsoo’s dream of the perfect alpha and omega relationship. 

With Kyungsoo actually being an omega, as they just found out, of course everything changes now. And Jongin is not hiding this time.

“I really like you.”, he confesses bluntly, hands coming to a halt from where they were stroking Kyungsoo’s body seconds prior. 

“W-what?”

“But just so you don’t misunderstand: I didn’t take advantage of you at all. I helped you because you wanted help and you were hurting, but I also didn’t do it out of pity. I really like you, Kyungsoo. I’ve liked you for some time now, actually.”

“That’s… that’s.. I..”, Kyungsoo stammers at first as he replies, “That’s nothing I’ve been actively thinking about, I won’t lie to you here. I mean, a relationship between us. Or you liking me.”

"But he also doesn’t remove himself from Jongin at all. He keeps his own body plastered to the alpha’s. And continues speaking.

“Still… I opened up to you because I guess my subconscious knew that you are the person I probably trust the most in life. And… I think I wouldn’t be averse to the idea for this whole thing to maybe… become romantic.”, he says slowly, thinking about every word he says to hopefully get his feelings across. 

“So if I asked you out on a date, you would say yes?”, Jongin asks and runs his thumb across the space above Kyungsoo’s right eyebrow gently, just because. 

“If boyfriend Jongin is anything like this… absolutely.”, Kyungsoo beams. 

Fortunately, Jongin’s knot has swollen down by now, so he’s able to shift them both in a more comfortable position. With no hesitation, he pulls Kyungsoo close to him to kiss him feverly. Tongue follows not long after, saliva dripping down their connected mouths as they catch up with what they missed out on all those years of knowing each other. 

When they pull away, Kyungsoo nuzzles his face into the crook of Jongin’s neck, inhaling the soothing alpha scent and leaving some open-mouthed kisses there. They decide to cuddle for a long time, just talking and soaking in each other’s presence apart from the few breaks they take to clean up and yes, change the absolutely soiled bed sheets. 

Kyungsoo talks about his fear of telling his parents that he’s an omega, having grown up with a ton of expectations for the alleged future alpha supposed to be a carbon copy of his brother Seungsoo. Jongin comforts him and rubs his arm as the omega openly shows how nervous he is to confront them about it.

After all, Jongin is right. It may be unexpected for his parents to have ended the pure alpha/beta bloodline in their family by a very small chance, but because it’s nothing he has control over, they will sooner or later wrap their heads around it. And with a hopefully future boyfriend like Jongin, his parents surely will have nothing to worry about. 

When they get ready for bed, washing their faces and brushing their teeth, Jongin tells Kyungsoo, laughing, that he’s sad about not being able to finish that marine biology documentary today. Apparently Kyungsoo’s heat started kicking in right after a cliffhanger. 

_Whatever a cliffhanger in a documentary is supposed to mean_ , Kyungsoo thinks.

He kisses Jongin before he closes his eyes and cuddling close to him. Sated for the next few hours from Jongin’s amazing skills in bed, he falls asleep quickly with little fists resting on Jongin’s taut stomach and head buried in the space between his muscular pecs. 

*

When Kyungsoo wakes up, it’s not to the sounds of chirping birds or because of sunlight flooding the room. No, he’s waking up because he hears Jongin on the phone with somebody. Jongin is whispering, clearly trying to be discreet and not disturb Kyungsoo, but his heightened senses during heat have picked up the hushed noise. 

He keeps his eyes closed as he listens to fragments of the alpha’s conversation. 

“Painkillers? Like the one you use for heats?” - “You really don’t have any spare anymore?” - “Please? It’s pretty important.” - “Yeah, exactly. You know how much it hurts. I don’t want him to go through that.” - “Thank you. I love you so much noona. I’ll come by today to get them as fast as possible.”

The call ends and Jongin neglects his phone on the dresser. Meanwhile there are some tears pricking in Kyungsoo’s eyes after overhearing some of his conversation. The way Jongin immediately tries to organize some painkillers for him to make the heat more bearable is too much for the omega’s currently fragile heart. He hides in the fluffy blanket and let’s some of the silly happy tears fall onto his pillow. He turns around to face the alpha walking towards their bed.

“Cuddle with me.”, comes out muffled.

“What?”, Jongin, who’s also shirtless by the way, asks. 

“Cuddle with me…”, he says, louder this time. Jongin laughs at his whiny behavior and leaves the room just to come back with a bunch of soft pillows and blankets in tow that he smothers Kyungsoo with right after. The alpha peppers little affectionate kisses on Kyungsoo’s cheek and neck from behind as he tries to drape all the blankets around him tightly.

  


Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he just fell in love with Jongin or if he just realized he might have loved him the entire time already. 

  
  
  



End file.
